This application is for the renewal of grant 5T32CA009110-33, which supports a Program that emphasizes research training and investigations of the fundamental biophysical, biochemical, and cellular events that underlie the alterations characteristic of neoplastic processes. Training is provided by faculty from the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health; the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions; and other Departments of the Schools of Public Health and Medicine at Johns Hopkins University, The Program will continue to support nine predoctoral and four postdoctoral trainees, and to use laboratory research integrated with formal course work to provide training in the molecular and cellular approaches required to address important problems in cancer biology. To further ensure that trainees acquire and maintain a clear and comprehensive understanding of the cancer problem, all present and past trainees are required each year to attend and participate in a cancer biology seminar series and a biweekly cancer journal club. Predoctoral trainees are admitted to the Program only after they have demonstrated a strong academic and laboratory rotation record and have selected a thesis dissertation project with a clear relevance to the cancer problem. Outstanding postdoctoral candidates, whom have demonstrated a strong interest to pursue research in cancer biology, are recruited to this Program. All of the training faculty is productive and have external funding necessary to support the investigations of the trainees. Major research themes, which are relevant to and focus on the cancer problem, include: apoptosis and programmed cell death; epigenetic changes to the genome; cellular remodeling and associated regulatory circuits; protection from environmental damaging agents; structure and function of DNA repair systems, stem cell biology, inflammation, chemoprevention, and biomarkers. In the past this program has attracted talented young trainees, most of whom remain in science and many of whom have achieved distinction in the field of cancer biology and related disciplines. The proposed program will continue to bring trainees into the field and equip them for productive careers in cancer research. RELEVANCE: Cancer remains a major cause of mortality and morbidity in spite of significant advances in our understanding of its causes and progression. This Program will train the next generation of successful independent researchers who will possess the combination of outstanding knowledge and research skills that are necessary to continue fostering progress towards improving prevention, early detection, and treatment of cancer and related conditions.